


Batman Universe Preferences

by princess_af



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_af/pseuds/princess_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have an unhealthy obsession with the Batman Universe, and have been searching for these around the internet and haven’t found many. So I decided to write my own??<br/>For the sake of the story, Damian will be 14 in this. I know he is usually quite young in the comics and the cartoon adaptations, but for this, he is older...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

Bruce Wayne: You were an intern at Wayne Enterprise, working under one Mr Lucius Fox. He had known your father, and knew you wanted to go into the sciences, so he had spoken to the big boss and had managed to take you under his wing. He asked all sorts of odd things from you and shared crazy ideas with you, saying it was all covered by the board but it was top secret. You did as he asked, never one to question his actions.  
“Ahh Y/N, late again I see,” Mr Fox chuckled, watching me rush into his office, my bag clutched close to my chest, completely out of breath and frazzled. “You’re almost as bad as my son…”  
“No one is worse than Luke,” I chuckled breathlessly, throwing my bag onto my table and collapsing into the desk chair, running my fingers through my wind blown hair. “What crazy scheme are we coming up with today?”  
“None actually, we’re going to see Mr Wayne,” he grinned, pushing his glasses further up his nose, giving me a knowing grin.  
“Uh, are you sure taking me with you is a good idea?” I chuckled nervously, glancing at myself in my black computer screen for a moment, silently patting myself on the back for putting in a slight effort today.   
“You’ll be fine,” he waved off my concerns, pushing himself out of his chair and walking around his table, gesturing for me to get up. “He’d like to know about our progress with someone of the projects…”  
“Well you can do the talking and I’ll just stand there a look… Well alive,” I rolled my eyes, once again trying to flatten my hair to an acceptable standard, following behind my mentor slowly. I didn’t even notice that we had actually made it to Mr Wayne’s office, my mind being preoccupied with making my hair cooperate and mentally questioning if I had put my contacts in this morning.   
“Late night Mr Wayne?” I barely heard Mr Fox’s voice in the background, the only sound being me running into a hard wall, letting out a small ‘oof’ and falling backwards, preparing myself for the inevitable pain. I squeezed my eyes shut, confused when I didn’t feel my body collide with the floor. “And that would be my protege.. Miss Y/L/N…” I opened my eyes, squeaking when I saw what I had actually run into…  
“I’m so sorry Mr Wayne!” I squeaked, scrambling out of his arms from where he had saved me from falling, brushing myself off and giving him a bashful look. “I wasn’t looking where I was going!”   
“It’s quite alright,” he chuckled, shooting me one of those swoon worthy smirks that made all the women collapse. “I’ve never had a woman literally fall at my feet…”  
“Well don’t get used to it because I won’t be coming up here ever again if I just embarrass myself,” I shot my mentor a mean look, blushing when Mr Wayne placed a warm hand on my shoulder.   
“It was cute,” he simply said, winking at me and gently pulling me into his office, shutting the door behind us. 

 

Dick Grayson: You had been a student at Gotham Academy and had graduated last year at the top of your class, earning you a scholarship to Gotham University, to which your parents had been delighted about. Not that they didn’t have the money to pay for it, because they certainly did, but earning a scholarship meant they had boasting rights to all their rich friends.   
“Oh yes, Y/N graduated top of her class didn’t you darling!” my mother squeaked, staring at me in admiration, all her high class friends following her gaze. “Earned herself a scholarship!”  
“Are you going to follow in your parents footsteps?” one of her friends asked, her high pitched voice making me internally cringe. “Run the family business once they’re ready to step down?”  
“I’m not too sure yet,” I chuckled, ignoring the surprised look from the women. “I’m keeping my options open at the moment…”  
“But you already have a job at your parents firm!” one of the gasped, holding her overly manicured hand up to her chest, her blonde hair getting caught in her multiple rings. “Why would you want to do anything else?  
“My husband and I support anything Y/N wants to do,” my mother defended me, knowing that I most likely wasn’t going to go into Law, having had enough of court and legal jargon to last me a life time.   
“Mum, can I go?” I whispered once the women had turned onto a different topic, earning a small nod in response. I pushed my chair back from the table, standing up and smoothing out my tailored pants, ignoring the distasteful looks from the women, most likely thinking I should be wearing a dress or atleast a skirt. I skipped past my dad, giving him a small wave, turning down the corridor and instead escaping to the balcony, finding comfort in the fresh air. I let out a deep breath, leaning against the wall and resting my heeled foot on the wall behind me, closing my eyes and drowning out the loud chattering of the rich socialites inside.  
“Haven’t seen you at one of these things in a while,” a deep voice chuckled, making me snap my eyes open and turn to the door, spotting a familiar figure smirking at me.  
“Grayson?” my brows shot up, taking in the boy, scratch that, the man that was Richard Grayson. “Holy shit, puberty hit you hard!”  
“Thanks? I think,” he laughed, stepping close to me and gesturing to my body. “I see you’ve kept fit,” his blue eyes raked down my body, raising a brow and smiling innocently when he looked back up at me.   
“Well when you’ve got an ass like mine,” I joked, nudging him playfully when he tried to pull me away from the wall to see it. “What’re you doing here anyway?”  
“Eh, Bruce wanted me to come,” he scoffed, crossing his muscular arms over his chest, subtly accentuating his muscles. “I was gonna ditch but then I saw you, so I figured I’d come save you from boredom…”   
“How gentlemanly of you,” I rolled my eyes, tugging on his arms until he uncrossed them, wrapping them around me and giving me a tight hug. “You reckon your dad will get us something to drink?”  
“No,” Dick scoffed, making me pout slightly. “But lucky for you, Alfie always keeps the car full stocked…”

 

Jason Todd: While your parents were considered to be wealthy, they never boasted about their income. They had a nice two story apartment in the ‘rich area’ of Gotham, and considered themselves to be blessed with everything they had been given in life, and that was including you. They called you a miracle child, seeing as your mum wasn’t even supposed to be able to have kids. A downside to this however, was that they were fiercely protective of you, meaning you were very rarely allowed out late at night.  
“Dad please! I promise that if the movie runs overtime, I’ll leave halfway through!” I pleaded, looking up at my dad, slightly cursing for getting my mum’s genes of being short. “We’re only going to be a few streets away!”   
“Y/N, stop pestering your father,” my mum scolded, coming up behind me and placing her soft hands on my bare shoulders. “You don’t know what it’s like in Gotham at night…”  
“I don’t know because you’ve never let me experience it!” I threw my hands up, turning around to pout at her. “I know you just want to protect me, but I have to start experiencing things for myself! You can only teach me so much!”  
“We just want you to be safe Y/N,” my dad sighed, most likely running his fingers through his hair, something he always did when he was stressed.   
“I will be safe… I’m going with like 7 people, and Charlie will be there! You guys love Charlie!” I recalled my dads fascination with one of my only male friends. “He’s a beast, so he’ll protect me if anything were to happen, which it won’t…” I cut my mum off from her protests. I pouted up at my dad, knowing he was bound to give in eventually, never being able to resist my puppy eyes. “I promise I’ll text you guys and I won’t do anything stupid.” I bounced slightly on my toes, clasping my hands infront of my chest and pouting even harder. My dad looked at my mum, giving her a soft smile.   
“If it goes over 10:30, you call us and I’ll come get you,” my dad sighed, grunting when I launched myself at him, my arms wrapped tightly around him.  
“THANK YOU!” I squeaked, reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek, turning around and doing the same thing with my mum. “Charlie is outside now so I’m gonna go! You guys enjoy your night and don’t do anything I wouldn’t!”

*~ TIME SKIP CAUSE YOLO CBF WRITING THE MIDDLE PART WAS ALREADY GETTING TOO LONG ~* 

“No I swear, Francis is going to be the newest ‘in’ name,” I let out a giggle, throwing my bag strap over my shoulder, giggling when it continued to hit mine and Charlie’s legs from where we were walking close together. “I’m going to name my future child Francis!”  
“Oh please don’t,” one of my girlfriends screwed her nose up, joining my on my other side and linking her arm through mine, shivering once we stepped outside into the cold Gotham night. “Gosh, I really wish I didn’t walk…”  
“Just come home with me,” I shrugged, waving to a group of my friends who departed from us. “Charlie is dropping me home and I’m sure my parents won’t mind.”   
“Unfortunately, I have to be her chauffeur constantly,” Charlie rolled his eyes, placing a hand on my head and ruffling my blonde curls, making me scowl up at him. I stuck my tongue out at him, waiting for him to unlock his car, opening the passenger door and throwing my bag on the seat.   
“Just give me a sec, I need to make a call,” I took my phone out of my bag, walking a few metres away from the car and typing in my dads number, knowing that Charlie would stop for a late night feast and that I was going to be late. I was just about to press call before I was shoved roughly, making me stumble on the loose gravel and fall to the floor, hissing at the rocks that had imbed themselves into the palms of my hands.  
“Watch it princess,” a rough looking man sniggered, his friend laughing along with him. I kept my mouth shut, knowing better than to make a sarcastic comment.   
“Apologise,” a deep voice came from behind me, making me jump and turn around, spotting a young but built man coming out of the shadows, glaring at the two.   
“As if pretty boy,” one scoffed, rolling his eyes when the man tucked his hands under my armpits and lifted me upright as if I was a feather. “You don’t scare me.”  
“Oh really?” he challenged, raising a brow and shifting his arm slightly, something silver flashing in the corner of my eye, making the men stiffen up and mutter a soft apology, scampering off like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “Are you alright miss?”   
“Your eyes are really pretty,” I hummed, blushing at my forward comment. “Sorry, that was rude… Thank you for saving me.”   
“I can’t do much to save your hands though,” he chuckled, making me look down and cringe at the small cuts. I wiped the dirty off on my jeans, wincing at the stinging. “You ok now?” I simply nodded, raising a brow when he lifted his hand, scowling once I realised what he was doing. “Stay safe kid, there’s always weirdos out at this time of night…”  
“Like you?” I raised a brow, attempting to flatten my hair out.   
“Exactly…” 

 

Tim Drake: Whilst many people saw your life as a blessing, all you saw it as was a curse. You’re parents were constantly travelling for their job, and you went right along with them, considering you were ‘young and naive’. So it was a surprise to you when they had finally decided to settle down in your fathers hometown, Gotham. Almost immediately you were enrolled in Gotham Academy, and your mother was dropping you off in your freshly dry cleaned uniform and the newest satchel from Louis Vuitton.   
“Have fun darling,” she sung, blowing me a kiss from the car, speeding off down the street before I could even open my mouth. I rolled my eyes at her attitude, slinging my bag higher on my shoulder and walking through the school gates, looking down at my watch and realising they had waited an hour to drop me off, probably because they didn’t want to have to come in with me, being able to use being late for work as an excuse. I pushed open the heavy door of the front office, stumbling slightly when I finally managed to get into the room, picturing my mother’s disapproving glare at my lack of grace.   
“Good morning dear,” a soft voice chimed, making me smile and walk towards the desk, spotting a smiling elderly lady sat behind it. “New student?” I simply nodded, handing her my paperwork and letting her do her thing, opting to glance around the room, spotting several school photos and academic trophies aligned perfectly in glass display cases.   
“Alright dear, heres your timetable,” the lady spoke, breaking me from my snooping, sliding a sheet across the bench. “This is the key to your locker, and a map of the school; many students get lost in their first week, but ask any of the students and they’ll gladly help you find your way.”   
“Thank you so much,” I tucked my timetable into my bag, holding the key in my hand. “Have a nice day.” I heard a soft ‘you too’ before I was barrelling down the hallway, holding the map in my hand and attempting ti navigate through the maze of a school. I managed to find my locker ok, already stacked with all my necessary textbooks, many of them being advanced classes.   
“What does this even mean!” I groaned, staring down at my timetable, completely confused.   
“Wow, you must be a high achiever,” a soft chuckle came from behind me, making me jump and whip around, blushing when I spotted the attractive boy looking at the books. “Would you like some help?”  
“Yes please,” I thrust the timetable into his hands, trusting he would send me to the right classes, although many attractive people turned out to be popular douchebags, so I could just be setting myself up for a disaster.   
“Oh, you have Chem, Calculus and Advanced Literature,” he reached into my locker, pulling out two textbooks and a novel and holding them in his arms, closing my locker for me and handing me back my timetable. “C’mon, we have Chem together.”   
“Why are you being so nice to me?” I asked, trying to reach for my books, only to have him move the further out of my reach.   
“Because I was raised to be a gentleman?” he raised a brow, chuckling at my bewildered expression. “Believe it or not, not every male is a douche…”  
“Well you’re just incredibly attractive, so I figured you’d have every girl hanging from your every word,” I shrugged, taking my timetable from him and stuffing it into my bag.  
“I don’t see you as that kind of girl,” he pointed out, gesturing for me to start walking down the hall. “You seem like the independent badass…”  
“Hardly a badass,” I laughed, taking the novel from his hands and turning it over, reading the glossary as we talked. “I was just raised to be a proper lady I guess?”  
“So does that mean the gentleman gets to carry the ladies books everywhere?” he glanced at me out of the corner of my eyes, smiling slightly when he saw my blush.   
“Maybe,” I simply muttered, letting him lead me through the halls of the maze, no longer wanting to get to class, rather to spend time with him. 

 

Damian Wayne: You had been at Gotham Academy for a little over a year now, and had managed to settle down, make new friends, and climb to the top ranks of your grade in all your subjects. Your parents were proud of your progress, seeing as usually you were quite reserved and didn’t try hard in your classes, preferring to be average rather than be noticed for your intelligence. Since you had shown such an improvement, your teacher had approached you about tutoring another student.  
“Mr Wayne, sit down!” my teacher sighed, gesturing for the frowning boy to sit next to you.   
“Mr Wayne is my father,” he huffed, taking the seat next to me, making a point to survey me from head to toe, taking in my perfectly ironed blazer, my slightly short skirt, and my polished shoes. “Who’s this?”   
“This is Y/N,” my teacher smiled at me, going back to glaring at the boy. “She’s to be your tutor…”  
“I don’t need a tutor,” he spoke quickly, making me roll my eyes slightly at the comment, knowing full well that’s what everyone said right before they realised they were failing.   
“Damian you’re latest exam results were horrible,” the teacher sighed, glancing down at the papers infront of her. “I spoke to your father about this, and he thinks it’s a perfectly reasonable option.”   
“I doubt that very much,” Damian laughed, glancing at the door when he heard a soft knock. “Perfect timing, please tell-”  
“Damian, Miss Y/L/N will be your tutor here at school and after hours if deemed necessary,” Mr Wayne stood in the doorway, giving his son a stern look. “There’s no room for negotiation, so don’t even try.”  
“This is ridiculous!” Damian threw his hands up, slouching in his chair and pouting, making me smile slightly. “She barely even speaks in class, so how am I supposed to know she’s capable of teaching me.”  
“She’s been kind enough to accept the offer,” Mr Wayne crossed the room and crouched infront of his son, giving me a warm smile. “Hopefully you don’t drive her crazy like you did with Dick.”  
“Why can’t Alfred just teach me,” Damian pleaded, giving me a side glance.   
“Because he has other things to be doing,” Mr Wayne sighed, standing up and picking up Damian’s bag, handing it to his son. “Y/N is quite capable of dealing with a pest like you.”  
“I’m not a pest,” Damian grumbled, throwing his bag over his shoulder and following his father’s actions, standing up and turning to me.   
“We’ll leave you two alone for a few minutes,” our teacher, stood up from her desk, collecting her papers and following Damian’s dad out the door, leaving us in silence.   
“You probably think I’m a whiny idiot,” Damian sighed, holding his hand out for me, pulling me out of my chair softly.  
“Whiny, maybe,” I shrugged, pushing my hair off my shoulder and placing my bag strap there, cringing slightly at the weight of all my books. “Not an idiot.”  
“You saw my test results,” he frowned, glancing down at his shoes.  
“I haven’t seen them,” I shrugged, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I just read the feedback so I know what to help you with… Everyone struggles with certain things.”  
“You seem like Miss Perfect,” he looked up, his blue eyes searching mine for a flaw. “You get the highest marks and the academic trophies…”  
“No one is perfect Damian,” I scoffed, poking him in the middle of his forehead to loosen his concentration, giggling at his soft pout. “Be here at 8am tomorrow with a list of what you want help with, and we will go from there.”  
“Yes boss,” he mocked saluted, making me roll my eyes at his childishness. “Thank you for doing this…”  
“Sure thing Mr Wayne…” 

 

Barbara Gordon: No one, besides your best friend, knew you had a thing for girls. You had never been with either men or women, but you always found yourself looking at girls more than you probably should, and on the rare occasion that you had attended a high school party, you were always fascinated and aroused by the sight of two girls making out. Hence, the realisation that you were indeed into females in some way, shape or form.  
“What about her?” Ariana pointed at another girl, looking her up and down. “She seems nice…”  
“Ari, just because I like girls, doesn’t mean you can now go hunting for someone for me,” I rolled my eyes, playing with the straw of my iced chocolate, licking a splodge of whipped cream off my thumb.  
“This is exciting for me ok!” she squeaked, bouncing in her seat slightly. “This makes it way easier to approach any potential candidates for your future girl without it being totally obvious that I’m sussing them out…”  
“Stop trying to play match maker,” I kicked her leg gently under the table, giggling when she yelped loudly, catching the attention of a few nearby tables. “You’re such a dork…”  
“That’s why you love me,” she winked, riffling through her bag for a minute. “I gotta go pee, don’t go anywhere…”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” I slouched further into the booth, picking up my phone from where I laid it on the table and began replying to the few texts I had managed to accumulate in the short period of time I had been gone.   
“Excuse me,” a loud chuckle broke me from my typing, making me look up and spot a dark haired boy standing at my booth, accompanied by a brunette girl impatiently tugging on his arm, a soft flush evident on her cheeks. “Can I ask you a question?”  
“Dick no! Leave her alone!” the girl pleaded, pulling on his arm even harder, to no avail.  
“Are you by any chance into-” he was cut off by the girl placing her hand over his mouth, giving him one last pull into the booth behind me, a loud shriek making me laugh as she wiped her hand on her jeans.   
“You’re disgusting,” she sighed, shoving him roughly. She popped back around infront of me, staring down at her boots bashfully. “Sorry about him, he can be a little forward sometimes.”  
“It’s o-” I was cut off by Ariana sliding back into the seat across from me, propping her chin on her closed fist and staring at the girl. “Ari it’s rude to stare…”  
“You’re pretty,” Ari simply said, reaching up and tugging on the end of the girls sweater, humming thoughtfully. “Cashmere… Are you by any chance, gay?”  
“ARIANA!” I squeaked, slapping her hand away from the stranger and giving her a harsh glare, blushing when the girls male friend started to laugh behind us.   
“As a matter of fact, yes she is,” the boy said, jumping over the booths and landing next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and staring at Ari.   
“Oh so is Y/N!” Ari scooted closer to the boy, staring up at him. “Can we set them up?”  
“I don’t see why not,” the boy responded, getting into an in-depth conversation with Ariana, seemingly forgetting that we were even there.  
“Well, they seem cosy?” the girl chuckled, making me jump and look back up at her, gesturing for her to sit across from me. “Do your friends try to set you up with every girl?”  
“Pretty much,” I shrugged, going back to playing with my straw, letting out a surprised gasp when the girl swiped her finger along the rim of my glass, picking up whipped cream and sucking it off her finger. “I don’t even know you’re name and you’re already stealing my food!”   
“Oh, well I’m Barbara,” she grinned, then pointing at her friend. “That’s Dick, but he doesn’t matter as much as I do.”


	2. Asking For A Date

Bruce Wayne: Ever since your meeting with Bruce Wayne, you had been avoiding that entire floor, always coming up with an excuse to skip out of going up to see him. Lucius had gone up earlier that morning, and was yet to return, leaving you to mess around in the office, occasionally doing work but mainly just doing Yoga behind your desk and sketching in your little journal.   
“Yes mum, I had breakfast this morning,” I sighed into my phone, wincing at the squeaky sound of her voice over speaker phone, abusing me for always having to have someone remind me to eat in the early morning.  
“If you don’t get your shit together Y/N, then you’re coming home and stopping that internship!” she warned, making me roll my eyes, knowing her threats were completely empty, seeing as I was clearly old enough to make my own decisions, but I suppose I’ll always be the baby of the family in her eyes.  
“Alright mum, I have to get back to work now,” I pulled back into a Ustrasana pose, letting out a loud grown at my back joints popping, vaguely hearing my mum say goodbye before she hung up, leaving me in a peaceful silence.   
“Well that’s an interesting way to wok,” a deep voice chuckled, making me flip forward from my poses, landing flat on the floor, grunting when my boobs were squished slightly. “I now see why you don’t wear dresses…”  
“Mr Wayne,” I sighed, lifting myself up so I was sat on my knees, staring up at him from my position on the floor. “Lucius isn’t here.”  
“I didn’t come here for him,” he smirked slightly, shrugging off his blazer and sitting down on the floor infront of me, making me raise a brow. “I came to see you.”  
“Uh, why?” I shifted my legs so I was sitting cross-legged, cocking my head slightly.   
“You interest me,” he simply said, copying my head movement. “You’re not like everyone else who works here…”  
“I’m not sure if that was a compliment or an insult,” I raised a brow, scoffing slightly and reaching for my cardigan that I had left on my seat, wrapping it around my shoulders and leaving my arms out of the sleeves.   
“You’re intelligent, and unique, and a classic beauty,” he rolled his eyes, rubbing his palms along his clothed thighs, an act of a nervous man. “To be quite honest, your presence makes me nervous.”  
“I make the great Bruce Wayne nervous?” I giggled, not quite believing him. His blue eyes narrowed slightly, probably hoping he was scowling at my comment, but more so looking like a sad puppy. “Sorry, but it’s just hard to believe.”  
“Well it’s taken me 2 weeks to work up the courage to come see you,” he averted his gaze, opting to stare at the sketches I had placed behind my desk, wanting to make the office my own rather than just another boring room.  
“I’m not that scary,” I grinned, deciding to be brave and reaching over to place my hand over his, frowning slightly when he flinched, eventually relaxing into my touch. “Do women scare you often Mr Wayne?”  
“You’d be the first that does,” he chuckled, turning his hand over so his palm was facing up, watching me trace patterns on the palm of his hand. “But I’m surprisingly not scared enough to refrain from asking you to accompany me to dinner tonight…”  
“Are you asking me on a date Mr Wayne?” I raised my brow, slightly surprised by his request.  
“I suppose I am…”

 

Dick Grayson: Ever since that dinner, Dick had been popping up at random places, notably your house, university, and a park that you frequented. If it were anyone else, you would think it was creepy, but because of who he was, you didn’t mind spending time with him.  
“Y/N! You should be in bed!” my mother scolded from her spot on the couch, no doubt hearing me moving around in the kitchen. I made a sound of disapproval, pouring myself another cup of tea, rolling my eyes at the distinct sounds of The Real Desperate Housewives of Beverly Hills blasting on the main TV. “Bed! Now!” I stuck my tongue out at her, thanking my lucky stars she couldn’t see me, otherwise I would’ve had to endure a 20 minute talk on why such childish actions are inappropriate for a lady to be doing. I held my cup in one hand, my phone in the other as I carefully began walking up the stairs, silently cursing myself for wearing socks, knowing full well my habit of slipping on the marble steps. I somehow managed to make it to the second floor in one piece, entering my room and kicking the door closed behind me, not bothering to lock it. I placed my cup on my bedside table, throwing my phone on my bed and turning to close my balcony doors, the cold wind of Gotham making me shiver.   
“I don’t even remember opening them,” I mumbled, slowing down when I realised I didn’t actually open them myself.   
“For a smart girl like you, you sure do miss a lot of things,” a low chuckle came from behind me, making me squeak and whip around, prepared to attack the intruder. I swung my hand up blindly, only barely registering shocked blue eyes watching my closed fist before it connected with his cheek.   
“GRAYSON!” I shrieked, watching him fall backwards on my bed, his hands cupping his face, a soft groan falling from his lips. “What the fuck are you doing in here!”   
“Where did you learn to punch?” he groaned, pulling his hand back and letting me see the soft bruise already forming on his face. “I’m so proud of you!”   
“I’m so sorry!” I leaned over his body, turning his face so I could see it better. “Do you want some ice? A pain tablet? You can punch me back if you’d like!”   
“Y/N, seriously babe, it’s fine,” he chuckled, catching my jittery hands in his own and forcing me to sit on the bed next to him. “I’ve had worse..”  
“What are you doing in here in the first place?” I rolled my eyes, lifting him up so we were sitting cross legged across from each other, his hands still holding my own.   
“I wanted to see you,” he simply shrugged, glancing around my room, zeroing in on the picture frames I had littering my bedside table. “You should really lock your balcony doors…”  
“I’ve never had someone sneak in before,” I huffed, pulling my hand free from his and reaching for my mug, taking a tentative sip of the hot drink. “How did you ever get up here?”  
“I used to be in the circus Y/N,” he gave me a dead serious look, raising an eyebrow. “I can do a lot of things…” He reached over me, taking one of the frames off the table and smiling slightly, the clear picture bright as day in the artfully decorated frame. “You always were a little violent though, I will admit…” He turned the picture to show me, the gleeful faces of a young Dick and I smiling back at me, paint covering our clothes, small spots on our faces, the aftermath of a paint war. “I can’t believe you kept this…”  
“I have a lot of photos of you and I,” I sighed, taking the frame from him and putting it back on the table, blushing when I realised a majority of the frames did contain photos of Dick, some with our other friends and some with just the two of us. “Those were the god ol’ days…”  
“Anyone would think you have a crush on me,” he chuckled, bringing my attention back to him, his blue eyes shining with his usual positivity and cheekiness.  
“I think everyone had a crush on the great Dick Grayson,” I rolled my eyes, avoiding his gaze and instead staring down at my lap, suddenly conscious that I was in small booty shorts and an oversized tee. “People either wanted to be you, or to be with you…”  
“Which did you want?” he hummed, lifting my chin with his forefinger, a sudden nervousness washing over his face.  
“I think I wanted a bit of both if I’m honest,” I shrugged, barely registering him taking the cup out of my hands and placing in back in its spot, his hands landing on my waist and managing to pull me onto his lap so I was straddling him. “Do you want to go out with me? Like on a date?” He smirked softly, leaning forward so his forehead was resting against my own.   
“I thought you’d never ask…”

 

Jason Todd: It had been a week since the incident outside of the cinema, and you had yet to see the strange man again. You had told Charlie about him, and he had been taking you for drives around the area to see if you could spot him again, but you hadn’t been able to.   
“Maybe he was a figment of your imagination?” Charlie glanced at me quickly, knowing I hated it when he didn’t have his full attention on the road.  
“So you think I’m crazy?” I scoffed, leaning my head against the window and closing my eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the splitting headache that was forming. “I know he’s out there….”  
“Look, let’s get some food, and we can do one more round before I take you home,” Charlie offered, already turning into the same parking lot we were in a week ago, turning off the car, and opening his door, wincing at the cold air. “I know a great place near here…”   
“Great, so you can go order, and I’ll stay in here,” I winked, handing him some money and pushing him out of the car. He rolled his eyes, keeping the keys in the ignition and turning the car on so the heat was moving through the car. I shuffled down in the seat, crossing my arms over my chest and attempting to keep myself warm. A soft knock on the window made me jump, getting ready to yell at Charlie for not having left yet. I lowered the window, my eyes widening at the boy standing outside.  
“Heard you’ve been looking for me,” his cocky smirk made me blush, his wind blown hair making him look so much more attractive. I opened the car door, slipping outside and shivering instantly at the cold air hitting my body.  
“You never told me your name,” my teeth chattered, staring up at him through my thick lashes, stepping closer to him in an attempts to keep warm.  
“You’re cold,” he dodged my question, his hands twitching slightly from where they were crossed over his hands, one hand reaching out and cupping my cheek, his warm hands making me flinch. “You should get back in the car…”  
“Tell me your name,” I narrowed my eyes, pouting slightly when he began to laugh.   
“You’re cute when you’re angry,” the smirk was back, making me blush at the compliment, my anger fading away. “Why do you want to know my name?”  
“So I know who I’m asking to go to dinner with me,” I grinned, reaching a hand out to poke his cheek, noticing how he tensed slightly when I had touched him.   
“You want to go on a date with me?” he raised a brow, catching my hand in his own when I tried to cup his cheek. “I don’t think that’s a good idea…”  
“Why not?” I frowned, slipping my hand out of his and tucking it into my pocket, trying to keep it warm. “It’s the least I could do, considering you saved my life…”  
“I,” he stopped suddenly, his brows furrowing slightly. “I haven’t been on a date in a very long time…” I simply raised a brow, giving him a dead serious look, clearly not giving up. “I don’t like to let people in…” I shrugged, showing him I didn’t care about that. “I’m a dangerous person caught up with dangerous people…”  
“You seem fine to me,” I rolled my eyes, once again stepping closer to him, slipping slightly on the ice that had formed on the concrete, his hands reaching out and landing on my waist, holding me steady against him. “See! If you were so dangerous and closed off, you would’ve just let me fall…”  
“Well it would’ve been funny,” he hummed, chuckling when I slapped his chest lightly, my lips once again falling into a pout. “Jason.. My name is Jason..”  
“I take it you’re agreeing to go out with me then?” I raised a brow, internally squealing at the fact that he had told me his name, obviously trusting me somewhat. He let out a small sigh, squeezing my waist lightly before letting me go.  
“Meet me here at 7 this friday,” he cocked his head, his hair falling infront of his eyes, my hands itching to brush it back, but refraining, remembering how tense he was the last time I touched him without a warning. “We’ll see if you can handle me for more than 10 minutes…”

 

Tim Drake: It had been a slow couple of weeks since you had first arrived at Gotham Academy, the workload of your classes keeping you busy at home, much to your parents pleasure. You had made a few friends in your classes, sometimes spending you lunch breaks sitting with them in the yard, but mainly completing homework and studying in the library. Tim had taken to claiming you as his partner in the classes you shared, which happened to be all but one of them.  
“Alright, so I managed to finish my half of the research, so if you want to-” I stopped short after seeing Tim was slumped over his laptop, forehead resting on his arms, seemingly taking a nap. “Timmy?” I poked his shoulder, jumping back in my seat when he shot up, blue eyes wide and alert. “You alright?”  
“Yeh, sorry,” he chuckled, running a hand through his quiff, messing it up slightly, much to my liking. “Just didn’t get much sleep last night I guess…”  
“That’s what you get for leaving this task to the last minute,” I rolled my eyes, pushing my Chemistry notes across the table and taking his laptop away from him, opting to somewhat finish his incomplete work. “You look over those, I’ll finish this, and then you can take all the naps you want.”   
“You’re the best Y/N,” he yawned, covering his mouth at the last minute, knowing I hated when people didn’t have manners. “I promise I’ll make it up to you…”  
“That’s what you said yesterday,” I chuckled, scanning his work and rolling my eyes at all the mistakes he had made, most likely in a tired daze. “And the day before… And last week.”  
“Ok ok…” he rolled his eyes, holding up his hands in a mock surrender. “I get it… I don’t get a lot of sleep.”  
“What do you do all day that makes you this tired?” I raised a brow, slightly curious as to how he spent his nights. “Do you have a girlfriend?”  
“No Y/N,” Tim sighed, running his fingers through his hair again, flicking through my notes for our research task. Not gonna lie, my heart skipped a beat at that comment. He was single…  
“Well then why do you stay up late?” I kept pestering him, knowing he would crack eventually. “You finish your work at school most of the time, you don’t have a job, you don’t have a girlfriend to dote on…”  
“Geez, what’s with the 21 questions Y/N?” he chuckled, narrowing his blue eyes at me slightly in a teasing matter.  
“Just curious…” I shrugged, glancing back down at the work. “I’m allowed to worry about my best friend aren’t I?” His eyes widened slightly, his lips dropping into a frown and his shoulder slumping. “Geez, what’s with that look? You look like you shot a puppy..”  
“I don’t want to be just a bestfriend..” he mumbled, flinching when I reached my hand across the table to rest on his.   
“Well what do you want to be then?” I whispered, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Silence fell over his, Tim avoiding my gaze, instead picking nervously at the table we were using. “Timmy…?”  
“Will you go on a date with me?” he blurted out, turning to face me, brows furrowed and eyes glassing over slightly, his hands clenched tightly into a fist. “Please…?”  
“Nice use of your manners Timmy,” I chuckled, rubbing my thumb across his tense knuckles, feeling him relax slightly in my hold. “I’d love to go on a date with you…”  
“Really?” he pulled back slightly, brows raising so high I was convinced they might get mixed in with his hair line.   
“Yes really,” I rolled my eyes, leaning over slightly and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, giggling when he began to blush. “I’ve been waiting for you to say that since I first met you…” 

 

Damian Wayne: Damian had, at first, been incredibly stubborn in not letting you look at his work, opting to just look at your notes and try to figure it out on his own. However over time, he began to relax in your company, allowing you to mark his homework and help him with his projects, taking it upon yourself to pair up with him in the classes you shared.  
“C’mon Damian, I know you hate Math, but you have to get this done,” I slid the booklet back over the table, having borrowed a copy of the last exam the class had done, wanting to refresh his memory on what everyone had studied last term.   
“This is pointless,” he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, turning his face away from the paper and giving me an annoyed look. “Why should I do an exam that we have already done!”   
“Because it’s revision,” I rolled my eyes, poking his puffed out cheek and giggling slightly as he glared at me. “I’ll get Alfred to bring it some food if you start…”  
“Blackmail is wrong, Y/N,” he huffed, picking up his pencil and turning over the first page, starting to scribble on the paper. I grinned, satisfied with him working, pushing my chair back from the table and making my way towards the kitchen, hearing Alfred tinkering around inside.   
“Good afternoon Miss Y/L/N,” the elderly man offered me a small smile, wiping down the counter top. “What can I do for you?”  
“I promised Damian food if he started his work…” I looked around the kitchen, spotting a tray of freshly baked cookies cooling down. “Can we have some cookies?”   
“Of course Miss Y/L/N,” he pulled out a plate, starting to pile a few of them on. “Would you like a hot chocolate? It’s quite cold outside…”  
“Yes please,” I grinned, sliding into one of the bar stools, watching him flitter around the kitchen, getting out the milk and chocolate powder.   
“Y/N like’s 6 mini marshmallows and white chocolate shavings in hers, Pennyworth,” Damian appeared behind me, making me jump slightly at his ninja like skills. Alfred simply nodded, pulling out a giant jar of marshmallows and placing them on the bench.  
“You know my drink order…” I mumbled, glancing up at Damian through my lashes, blushing slightly at the look he was giving me.  
“I know a lot of things about you Y/N,” he simply said, sliding into the seat next to me, turning so his knees were brushing against my own. “I finished the first page, and decided I deserved a break.”  
“Of course you did,” I rolled my eyes, dragging the plate of cookies against the bench and letting the plate sit between us, picking up a cookie for myself. “I hope you actually tried this time…”  
“Yes mother,” he rolled his eyes, picking up his own cookie and munching thoughtfully on it, watching Alfred with a trained eye. “Y/N, may I ask a question?”  
“Sure,” I hummed, ripped off pieces of my still warm cookie and popping them into my mouth, grinning at the doughy goodness.  
“What is a…” he stopped for a moment, furrowing his brows in confusion. “A date?” I raised a brow, trying to fight a smile off my face at his innocent question.  
“Well, generally you go on a date with someone if you like them romantically,” I answered as simply as I could, knowing he sometimes struggled with simple concepts, simply telling me he was shielded as a child.   
“Oh…” he flushed a light shade of pink, hiding his small smile by taking another bite of his cookie.  
“Why did you want to know?” I inquired, watching him shift uncomfortably in his seat.   
“My brother told me to take you on a date,” he mumbled, staring down at the marble counter tops, avoiding all eye contact with me. I didn’t know his brother at all, only seeing him occasionally pick Damian up from school, but he seemed almost like a father to Damian.  
“Do you want to go on a date with me?” I asked softly, fully preparing myself for rejection from the closed off boy.  
“Yes please…” 

 

Barbara Gordon: Everyday, before and after school, you had been sitting at the same booth in the same cafe that you had met Barbara in, and everyday she would appear, sometimes with her friend, but mostly on her own. Each time, she would tell me a new story, whether it be something crazy her and her friends did, or a crazy new case her dad was working on. And each and every day, my feelings for her grew until it was nearly unbearable to be sat so close to her and not actually be with her.   
“I still can’t believe you don’t drink coffee,” Barbara appeared, carrying two takeaway cups, one a skim hot chocolate with extra chocolate on top for me, and one a caramel soy latte for her. “How do you manage to get up at 6am and function?”  
“I’m not a night owl like you are,” I shrugged, taking the steaming cup from her hands, holding it between both of mine in an attempt to warm them up. “I actually get a decent nights sleep, rather than hacking into illegal files.” She chose to ignore my comment, instead opting to lead me towards our new favourite park, conveniently across the road from the cafe we frequented.  
“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever…” she hummed, nudging me towards an empty bench, taking the spot next to me once I sat down.  
“It’s literally been a few hours you dork,” I rolled my eyes, blushing softly when she shuffled closer to me, lying her head on my shoulder and placing one of her hands on my thigh, squeezing it softly.   
“I know…” she sighed, squeezing my thigh again, not realising the effect she was having on me. “I just want to spend all my free time with you for some reason.”  
“Sounds like you have a crush on me Miss Gordon,” I chuckled teasingly, feeling her tense up slightly beside me.   
“What if I did?” I heard her whisper almost silently, making my eyes widen, not entirely sure how to respond to that comment. “You intrigue me… You’re different… You tease me, and make me laugh, and you’re so fucking beautiful, it’s a wonder you’re actually real!”   
“Are you sure this is me you’re talking about?” I snorted unattractively, shying away from her touch when she poked my side.   
“I’m trying to be serious here,” she huffed, placing her cup down on the floor, doing the same with mine, and turning to face me. “What would you do if I told you I wanted to go on a date with you.”  
“I’d say that my favourite food is Thai, I like long walks through the park, and I love daisies,” I grinned, watching her blue eyes light up at my words.  
“So is that a yes?” She held my hands with her own, her thumbs rubbing slowly over my knuckles, making me blush at the small amount of contact between us.   
“Of course you dork,” I rolled my eyes, launching myself at her, my arms wrapping around her, pushing her surprised form back so she was lying down on the bench, my body hovering over hers. “As if I would say no…” She simply crushed me to her, my head resting itself on her chest, our legs tangling together at the other end of the bench.   
“I can’t actually believe you said yes,” she breathed out, her hands finding their way under my coat, running along the silk shirt I had decided to wear today. “Do this mean I have to organise the date…?”  
“Well duh,” I rolled my eyes, glancing up at her through my lashes. “There’s a reason I told you my favourite food is Thai…”  
“Ugh fine, but you have to plan the second date,” she huffed, playfully glaring at me.  
“Who says there’s going to be a second date?” I challenged, raising one of my brows slightly. “The first one could go horrible, and we could never want to see each other ever again.”  
“I doubt that would happen,” she rolled her blue eyes, glancing down at me with a small smirk. “I’m too cute for you to ignore.”


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait?

**BRUCE:** I wobbled slightly in the heels I had bought, not entirely used to wearing these types of shoes. I usually just wore sneakers or flat boots, but my roommate had insisted on buying me the death traps.

 

“Wow, Y/N,” Bruce took my hand as he helped me out of his butlers car, scanning my form appreciatively. “You should wear dresses more often.”

 

“Don’t get used to it,” I rolled my eyes, linking my arm through his, letting him lead me into Wayne Manor. He walked us through the main floor, not giving me much time to look around the place, instead leading me outside to the backyard. I gaped like a fish, stopping in my tracks. “Holy moly…”

 

“Do you like it?” Bruce stood behind me, his hands now placed on my shoulders, rubbing softly at the satin covered skin there. “Alfred helped me…”

 

“It’s stunning,” I stepped forward, running my fingertips along the polish bannister of the outside staircase, wrapped completely in fairy lights. I abandoned my clutch and coat on one of the benches, walking down the staircase, careful to avoid stepping on the various colours of rose petals decorating the stone flooring. I faintly registered Bruce following, keeping a safe distance, letting me explore as I wished. I walked along the edge of the pool, admiring the well-kept garden before me. “Do you actually do any of this yourself?”

 

“I help Alfred when I have a free minute,” Bruce spoke softly from behind me. I turned my head, grinning when I saw him stood bashfully behind me, his hands pushed into the pockets of his suit pants, his eyes roaming the garden like mine were a moment ago. “What’s that look for?”

 

“It’s a nice view,” I shrugged, holding my hand out for him to take, blushing when he linked our fingers together. “A beautiful person in a beautiful place…”

 

“I think you mean devilishly handsome,” Bruce scoffed playfully, making me roll my eyes. “C’mon, dinner should be ready soon.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t think I can eat anymore,” I pouted down at my half empty plate of cheesecake, rubbing my near bulging belly absentmindedly. “Do you think Alfred would give me the recipe? I don’t think I could part from this cake ever again…”

 

“You can try, but I assure you, he’d much rather just make it for you,” Bruce sat back in his seat, stretching his arms above his head, his own hands falling to rub his stomach.

 

“It’s a wonder you’re not obese, Mr Wayne,” I copied his slouched position, sticking out my tongue when he scanned my relaxed form.

 

“Well when I have to compete with all the young interns at the company just to get your attention,” he paused, raising a brow. “Waking up at 6am to work out is a price I’m willing to pay…”

 

“Such a flatterer,” I rolled my eyes in an attempt to cover to blush spreading across my cheeks. “Well, since I’ve seen the garden, I think it’s only right that you take me on a tour of the inside now, don’t you think?”

 

“Bossy little thing, aren’t you Miss Y/L/N?” Bruce chuckled, pushing himself back from the table and out of his chair, smoothly but quickly hurrying to my side and helping me out of my own chair.

 

“You have no idea, Mr Wayne.”

* * *

 

“I think your library is bigger than my entire apartment,” I spun around in the middle of the room, running my fingers along the hardcover spines of the books, many of them looking like they hadn’t been open in years.

 

“Master Bruce, there’s a phone call for you,” Alfred appeared in the doorway of the library, making me jump in surprise, not having heard him walk down the corridor. Bruce nodded at the older man, turning back to me with an apologetic look on his face.

 

“Do you mind if I take this?” he asked slowly, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw me nod. “You stay here, I’ll be back in a minute.” I waved him away, walking between the rows upon rows of books, squealing internally when I spotted a large collection of classics.

 

“You know,” Alfred spoke, making me jump again. Damn ninja butler… “Master Bruce hasn’t brought home a woman he’s serious about in quite a while…”

 

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or a warning,” I chuckled softly, reaching up slightly, my fingers barely brushing against the spine of a classic I hadn’t read before. Alfred stepped behind me, reaching up with ease and plucking the book out for me, handing it to me with a soft smile.

 

“A compliment,” he nodded, his blue eyes shining with an indescribable emotion. “Make yourself at home, Miss Y/L/N. I’ll bring a pot of tea.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure I can borrow this?” I asked for the hundredth time, tapping my fingers nervously on the cover of the book Alfred had gotten for me earlier, Bruce smiling down at me. “I swear I’m not taking advantage of you, just to get at your library!”

 

“Honestly Y/N, it’s fine,” Bruce chuckled, his hands pushing my white coat over my shoulders tentatively, smoothing his hands down my now covered arms. “Most women want the money or the expensive cars… It’s refreshing to find someone so down to earth…”

 

“Well then Mr Wayne,” I stood up on my tip toes, placing a hand on his forearm to balance myself, pressing a soft and slightly nervous kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for the lovely evening. I’ll see you at work. Try not to think about me too much in the meantime.” With a cheeky grin, I turned around and sped into my apartment building, my grin widening when I heard his low chuckle.

 

“That’s harder than it seems…”  

[First Date Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/first_date_bruce_wayne/set?id=205304823)

* * *

 

 **DICK:** I had enlisted the help of my best friend and my closest cousin in preparing for the big date. While I had been the one to ask Dick, he took it upon himself to plan the entire thing, somehow managing to keep it a secret from me; which was unusually considering he had a bad habit of running his mouth at inopportune times.

 

"Y/N! Dickie is here!" my best friend yelled up the stairs, giggling at the nickname she had used for him. I checked to make sure everything was in my bag, pursing my lips slightly in the mirror, before rushing out of my bedroom, my cousin already getting to work on cleaning up the aftermath of getting ready. I barrelled down the stairs, shouting out something that sounded like a goodbye, before slamming the front door behind me, Dick giving me a confused look from halfway up the porch.

 

"Y/BF/N is inside..." I simply shrugged, stepping forward to give him a hug, tripping slightly out of sheer nervousness, ending up crashing into him full force, my feet hanging precariously on the edge of the top step.

 

"Geez Y/N, are you really that excited to see me?" Dick chuckled, lifting me off the stairs and onto solid ground, pulling back slightly so he could smirk down at me, his arms still wrapped loosely around my upper body.

 

"You're so full of it, Grayson," I rolled my eyes, leaning up to peck his cheek, breaking out of the embrace and skipping towards his car. "I see you stole one of Bruce's cars again?"

 

"Borrowed," he corrected me, beating me to the car and opening the passenger side door for me, dramatically waving his arm in a gesture to get in. "Before we get started though, I'm gonna need you to put this on." He waved a blindfold in front of my face; accompanied by his cheeky smirk, anyone would assume he was going to initiate some kinky BDSM scene with me in the car. "I promise I won't kill you."

* * *

 

"Why is it so cold in here?" I stumbled slightly on the uneven carpet, Dick's arm wrapped around my waist and leading me towards wherever the hell we were going. He had insisted on keeping everything a surprise, leaving the blindfold over my eyes and opting to lead me towards wherever it was he was taking me. "Are you going to lock me in a freezer?"

 

"If you keep asking questions, I just might have to," Dick warned playfully, tickling my side lightly from where my jumper had risen up and exposed a portion of my stomach. "We're almost there. I promise it'll be worth it." I trusted him, shivering slightly at the temperature of the new room we walked into. "Ok, stand right here." He moved me over slightly, a faint blue light shining through the fabric of the blindfold. "Ready?"

 

"Jesus Dick, take the damn thing off," my hands twitched at my sides, tempted to remove it myself. I heard him chuckle softly, undoing the knot at the back of my head and pulling it away. I squinted slightly at the bright light, blinking a few times to get used to it. "Oh my god.. Is that.."

 

"I remembered you had an obsession with them back in middle school," Dick stood behind me, not stopping me when I took a step closer to the giant glass window, almost pressing my face against it, cooing softly at the clusters of polar bears inside. "The keeper said there's a cub you can hold if you'd like.."

 

"You're kidding!" I shrieked, startling myself slightly. "I can hold a fucking polar bear!"

 

"Just as long as you promise to not take it home with you," he held out his hand, smiling slightly when I linked my fingers with his, letting him tug me towards one of the doors marked 'STAFF ONLY'.

 

"I can't make that promise to you, I'm sorry," I shrugged, grinning innocently up at him. "How'd you manage to organise this? It's way past open times, and you can't usually get close to the animals!"

 

"There's so perks to being a Wayne," Dick winked, holding open the door for me, chuckling when I began to coo again.

 

"Best... Date... Ever!" I whispered quite loudly, staring at the small polar cub, curled up in the lap of the keeper. The keeper gestured me forward, signalling for me to sit in front of her on the assortment of pillows. "Holy shit..."

 

"Stop swearing, Y/N," Dick mumbled, sitting next to me, quite closely might I add, the almost overwhelming scent of his cologne and the heat his body naturally radiated easily felt through the thickness of my hoodie. "There's children in the room!"

 

"Bite me," I stuck my tongue out at him, squealing quietly when the keeper passed the sleeping cub over on a pillow, resting it in my lap. "Dick! Look at it! It's so fluffy!" Dick hummed softly, stroking the cub softly with one finger. "Kinda looks like you, ya know, right after you've blow dried your hair..."

 

"So not funny," Dick pouted, shooting me a dirty look. "Next date, I might just have to be boring and take you to the cinema..."

 

"There's going to be a next date?" I raised a brow, rubbing the cub softly on it's head, giggling slightly when it shifted on the pillow, grunting softly before resettling and falling back asleep.

 

"Well, yeah?" He lost all his confidence, looking up at me with those baby blues, pouting slightly. "Would you want to go on another date with me?" I blushed softly, nudging him gently with my shoulder, careful to not jostle the sleeping cub too much.

 

"Of course I would, Grayson."

[First Date: Dick](http://www.polyvore.com/first_date_dick_grayson/set?id=205305114)

* * *

 

 **JASON:** I fiddled with the hem of my jacket, rocking back and forth on my heels slightly, looking up and down the semi-crowded walkway anxiously. It was nearing 7; I had been ready for at least 20 minutes before I left the house, Charlie being a kind soul and dropping me at the cinema on his way to a late shift at work, jokingly slipping a condom into my jacket pocket before kicking me out of the car.

 

“Hey kiddo,” a low voice chuckled, making me whip around, grinning wildly when I spotted Jason walked down the path towards me. “I never did get your name.”

 

“Y/N,” I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets, straightening up slightly when he stopped in front of me, towering over me, not that it was a strange thing for someone to be taller than me. “C’mon, let’s go inside… I’m freezing.” I spun on my heel, scampering into the cinema, Jason following beside me, making me blush when he held the door open for me without a second thought. “I thought we could watch the new horror movie…? Is that ok?”

 

“Fine by me,” Jason shrugged, keeping a safe distance between us, glancing almost nervously around the room, tensing when a group of giggling girls passed by us, a few of them giving him a once over, winking flirtatiously. I huffed softly, a small wave of jealous washing through me, grabbing a hold of his jacket and pulling him towards the ticket booth. “Geez woman, calm down!”

 

“Hi, 2 tickets for the Conjuring 2 please?”

* * *

 

“So you’ve never seen a horror movie before?” Jason threw a piece of popcorn up in the air, skillfully catching it in his mouth. I shook my head, placing my bag on the seat beside me, copying his action with my own piece of popcorn, raising a brow challengingly. “And you thought now would be a good time to see one?”

 

“If you can save me from creepy guys in a parking lot, then I think I’ll be ok with this,” I shrugged, smiling at him innocently. He rolled his eyes, lifting his feet and resting them against the chair in front of him, raising a brow when he saw my shocked expression. “What if someone sits there?”

 

“Gosh you’re such a good two shoes,” Jason chuckled, brushing his hair away from his eyes, the shining blue showing a small flicker of cheekiness. “Live a little, Y/N…” I furrowed my brows, the lights gradually dimming in the cinema, my feet slowly lifting up until they were resting on the seat in front of me. “Good job, you’ve taken the first step into rebellion.”

 

“Shut up and watch the movie.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you jumped on me,” Jason chuckled, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, slowing his pace so I could keep up with him.

 

“I can’t believe you let me,” I giggled, gently pushing myself against him, not happy with the amount of space he was leaving between us. “I honestly expected you to throw me across the room for invading your bubble.”

 

“I thought about it,” he shrugged jokingly, glancing down at me, raising a brow as he saw me inch closer to him as we continued our walk down the walkway. “Are you cold?”

 

“Not yet,” I shook my head, tugging my crop top down, the night air biting against my exposed stomach. “So I survived more than 10 minutes with you… Is that a new record for you?” He simply nodded, placing a head on my shoulder and steering me towards the opposite side of the road, now walking along the walkway close to the shoreline. “Are you going to drown me? Is this because I jumped on you? Because that totally wasn’t my fault; I couldn’t help that the movie was scary! It was just one part!”

 

“I’m not going to kill you, Y/N,” Jason sighed, removing his hand from my shoulder and instead running his fingers through his hair, tousling it slightly. “I just wanted to get away from all that noise, I guess.” I frowned when the warmth of his hand was removed, automatically shuffling closer to him, the boy practically being a human heater. “You alright there, kiddo?”

 

“Stop calling me that,” I pouted, crossing my arms and glaring up at him, cracking a smile when he laughed. “We’re like, the same age, you know that right?”

 

“You kinda look like a 5 year old though,” Jason stared down at me, a soft smirk playing on his lips.

 

“That just means you’re a pedofile who went on a date with a 5 year old,” I shot back.

 

“Touché,” Jason grinned, his hand reaching out but stopping short, contemplating whether he should touch me or not. I lifted myself onto my toes, bumping my head with his hand, squealing when he ruffled my hair, my hairs automatically flying up to fix the mess. “God, you’re such a girl!”

 

“Gee really, I didn’t know that,” I laughed, running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to get it to sit properly again. I shivered automatically when a strong gust of wind hit me, wrapping my jacket around my torso tightly. “What time is it?”

 

Jason pulled his phone out of his pocket, wincing at the bright screen that illuminated his handsome face. He turned it to face me. _9:24._

 

“Nice car,” I noticed his lock screen photo. “I’ve always wanted a classic, but my parents never wanted me to drive…”

 

“I can teach you, if you’d like?” Jason pushed his phone back in his pocket, rocking back and forth on his heels.

 

“So that means there’s going to be a second date?”

 

“Somethin like that…”

[First Date: Jason](http://www.polyvore.com/first_date_jason_todd/set?id=205306194)

* * *

 

 **TIM:** _‘I’ll be there in 10 xx’_

I internally squealed, dancing around my room in the light blue jumpsuit I had bought for the occasion, singing along softly to the sounds of Adele playing through the speakers I had set up in my room. I stopped in front of my dresser, puckering my bare lips slightly. I picked up my favourite lipstick, swiping it over my lips a few times, finally happy with my look.

 

“What’s got you so excited?” a low chuckled made me squeak, wiping around and spotting my dad standing in the doorway, grinning at me. “Hot date?”

 

“As a matter of fact, yes,” I huffed, sitting on the edge of my bed and pulling my brand new shoes out of their box, marvelling slightly at the heels before slipping them on my feet, tying the lace up. “Please don’t give me the talk…” My dad held his hands up in mock-surrender.

 

“Who’s the lucky guy?” my dad sauntered into my room, collapsing into the beanbag I had bought for my room.

 

“Just a boy,” I blushed, rolling my ankles slightly, wobbling for a moment when I stood up in the heels. “I’m not telling you who; you’re just going to track him down and murder him in his sleep…”

 

“You’re my only daughter, of course I’m going to be protective,” my dad scoffed. The faint sound of the front door bell ringing made us both pause.

 

“Don’t you dare,” I warned, squealing when he took off towards the door. I picked up my phone and jacket before following right behind him, yelling curse words at my dad. “NO! DON’T OPEN IT!”

 

“Stop yelling, Y/N!” my mother yelled from the living room. Hypocritical asshole…

 

“Hello, son,” my dad held open the front door, towering over Tim. “Timothy Drake? You’re my daughter’s date?”

 

“He goes by Tim,” I nudged my dad out of the way, giving Tim a bright smile. “Bye dad!” I shot him a death glare over my shoulder before taking Tim’s hand in my own and tugging him towards his car in the driveway. “Sorry about him.. He can be a child when he wants to be…”

 

“It’s fine,” Tim shook his head, chuckling slightly. He open the passenger door for me, holding my hand and helping me lower myself into the seat. He made sure I was all in before he closed the car door, jogging around to his side, waving to my dad who was still standing in the doorway, watching us like a hawk. Tim got in the car, letting out a deep breath. “Ready to go, beautiful?” I blushed at the compliment that slipped so easily out of his mouth. I nodded, angling my body in the seat so I was partially facing him, blushing even more when he reached over and held my hand, entwining our fingers and leaving them joined in my lap.

* * *

 

“Tim, this is too much,” I held my hand over my mouth, letting out a little hiccup from the second glass of Sprite I had just finished. “Dinner is going to cost a fortune on its own!”

 

“Don’t worry about the cost,” he waved off my concern, giving me a dopey smile. “Just pick anything you’d like, beautiful.”

 

“Well,” I looked down at the highly expensive menu once more, scanning the desert menu briefly. “I actually wouldn’t mind checking out that new gelato shop down the road, if you don’t mind?” I bit my lip, fluttering my eyelashes slightly, knowing pulling out the innocent card had worked before whenever I wanted something from him. Tim rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what I was trying to pull.

 

“Of course,” he closed his menu, waving the waiter over with a bright smile and asking for the bill. “On one condition though.” I simply raised a brow, watching him as he slid his card into the bill without even looking at the cost. “You share whichever flavour you get…” I rolled my eyes.

 

“Sure Timmy, whatever makes you happy.”

* * *

 

“Did you really have to get three scoops?” I scoffed, happily sticking a spoonful of salted caramel gelato into my mouth.

 

“Well considering you try to steal half my food,” he playfully slapped my spoon away in a poor attempt to take some of his choc chip gelato. “I think it was necessary.” I stuck my tongue out at him, linking my arm through his and letting him lead me through the park near the gelato bar, other couples seeming to have the same idea as us. “I don’t know if I’ve already said this, but you look truly beautiful tonight, Y/N.” I blushed deeply at his words.

 

“You may have mentioned it once or twice at dinner,” I bit my lip, trying to stop the shit eating grin that was threatening to spread across my face. “You look incredibly handsome for someone who usually never gets any sleep.”

 

“Thank you, I think?” Tim glanced down at me, an eyebrow raised in amusement. He led me over to an abandoned park bench, looking over the giant duck pond placed in the middle of the park. I placed my gelato cup next to me, crossing my legs and scooting closer to Tim, attempting to sponge of his warmth, the cold Gotham air biting my bare legs. “Are you cold?”

 

“Just a bit.” I blushed when he pulled his coat off and placed it over my shoulders, his arm wrapping around my waist so I was pressed up against him, his natural warmth immediately heating my shivering body. “Thank you for tonight Tim… I had a wonderful time…”

 

“I’m glad you had fun… I hope it wasn’t too cliche?” he looked down at me with a nervous look on his face.

 

“It was perfect… Just like you.”

[First Date: Tim](http://www.polyvore.com/first_date_tim_drake/set?id=205305724)

* * *

 

 **DAMIAN:** “So let me get this straight,” my older sister tucked her hands behind her head, reclining on my bed. “Damian Wayne asked you on a date?”

 

“Technically I was the one who asked,” I spun around in front of my mirror, pulling down the hem of my crop top. “But yes, Damian Wayne is going on a date with me…”

 

“But, you guys are like 12?” my sister chuckled, letting out a loud ‘HEY!’ when I chucked one of my many pillows at her. “Ok! Ok! Sorry! Well, what are you guys doing exactly?”

 

“That’s none of your business,” I flicked my hair over my shoulder, pushing my sunglasses to the top of my head, checking my outfit one last time in the mirror before deeming myself presentable. “I’m leaving now. If mum or dad ask where I am, say I had another tutoring session, okay?”

 

“Ah, the rebellious stage… Sure thing, I’ll cover for you.”

* * *

 

“You two have fun now,” Dick grinned cheekily, waving at us from the driver's seat. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!”

 

“Fool would do everything,” Damian rolled his eyes, turning around and staring at the entrance to the biggest amusement park in Gotham City, narrowing his eyes slightly.

 

“Have you ever been here, Damian?” I bounced lightly on my toes, grinning when I heard the wild screams of teenagers on the rollercoaster. Damian shook his head, tensing slightly when I linked my arm through his, dragging him to the ticket booth, pulling out my wallet.

 

“What an adorable couple you two are,” the elderly lady smiled behind the glass barrier, making me blush softly. “First date?” I simply nodded, beginning to pull out cash, stopping when I saw Damian hand over the money instead.

 

“Hey! I asked you on the date! I’m supposed to pay!” I pouted, earning an eye roll from the boy.

 

“I’m trying to be a… gentleman?” Damian paused, raising a brow in questioning. I huffed, throwing my wallet back in my bag and taking the tickets from the lady, pulling Damian along with me into the park. “It’s so… crowded.”

 

“Don’t start complaining, Mr Wayne,” I teased, smiling up at him innocently when a small scowl graced his face. “C’mon you grumpy bear, I want to go on the rides!”

* * *

 

“Ok, that was way better than I thought it would be,” Damian laughed softly, running his fingers through his now disheveled hair, attempting to make it calm down again. I giggled at the mess he was making with his hair, forcing him to stop walking, standing in front of him on tip toes, batting his hands away and beginning to fix his hair for him. “Are you ‘mom’ing me?”

 

“No,” I giggled, fluffing his hair up into it’s regularly quiff, finally deeming it presentable. I placed my hands on his shoulders, smiling up at him, blushing when I realised his hands were resting on my waist, almost like it was completely natural for him. “I think this is the first time you’ve actually touched me..”

 

“Well, someone told me that women like to be held, so I just thought…” I moved my arms so they were instead wrapped around his stomach, pulling him into a hug, my head resting against his chest. “What..?”

 

“You’re nice and warm,” I hummed, fisting the back of his jacket slightly. He stiffened slightly under my touch, before finally relaxing, squeezing my waist.

 

“Do you want my jacket?” he mumbled, barely audible, but I managed to catch it. I pulled back, my brows raised in confusion. “I just, ya know, you said, oh never mind!” He pulled back from the hug, unzipping his jacket and pulling it off, holding it out for me to step into. “Here, take it.”

 

“You’re so sweet Dami,” I blushed, slipping my arms through the holes, grinning at the warmth that it provided me; both from just being super thick and from him having worn it for the past few nights.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Damian grumbled, turning me around and zipping it up halfway, making sure I was decently warm before he deemed it ok to leave me be. “C’mon, didn’t you say you wanted to win one of those stuffed toys?”

* * *

 

“C’mon kid, no one has ever won this,” the seedy, lanky teenager scoffed, leaning against the table housing several of the giant stuffed animals, smirking at me as I threw another basketball at the hoop, it bouncing off the backboard and landing in front of him. “Just give up.”

 

“So rude,” I huffed, frowning when I realised I had spent over $20 just on one simple game. “God dammit…”

 

“Step aside, Y/N,” Dami stepped in front of me, throwing a few dollars bills at the teenager. He picked up one of the balls, rocking back and forth slightly, lifting his hands above his head to aim. “Which one is it that you want?”

 

“Dumbo, please,” I grinned, stepping to the side of him, eyeing off the giant stuffed elephant. Damian nodded, bending before releasing the ball, it hitting the backboard, rolling around the ring for a few seconds before going through. I let out a shriek of joy, jumping and clapping, the teenager glaring at Damian.

 

“You heard the lady,” Damian smirked, holding his hand out for the stuffed animal, which was begrudgingly handed over. Damian turned to me, holding out the toy for me to take.

 

“Thank you Dami,” I giggled, cuddling the toy close to my chest, patting its fur softly. I peeked up at him through my lashes, reaching up on my tip toes and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Best date ever.”  

[First Date: Damian](http://www.polyvore.com/first_date_damian_wayne/set?id=205313176)       

* * *

 

 **BARBARA:** I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, anxiously rocking back and forth on my heels, waiting for Barbara to come and open the front door to her house. I heard light footsteps, followed by a soft shriek, before the door finally opened, Barbara looking flustered and slightly embarrassed as she did so.

 

“Hey, Y/N!” she grinned, pulling me quickly into the house, kicking the door shut behind her. “I thought you were going to ditch me to be honest.”

 

“Why would I ever ditch someone who’s buying me free Thai food,” I winked, giving her a quick hug before toeing my shoes off, looking around her house. “Nice place… Lot’s of baby photos I see?”

 

“Ah, yeah,” she chuckled, running her fingers through her brunette hair. “My dad loves to embarrass me with them all.” She took my hand in hers, pulling me through the hallway and up the stairs, pushing me into her bedroom as quick as she could before I could take a peek at any of the other photos. “Welcome to my humble abode… Ignore the mess.” She kicked a few of her shoes under her desk, grinning sheepishly. I sat down on the edge of her bed, looking around the room in awe.

 

“This is awesome! My parents never let me hang stuff on my walls,” I pouted, looking at all the artwork and photos she had stuck to the spare walls; some with friends or family and others of scenery or places she had visited. She flopped down next to me, pulling out a bag of Thai food that was conveniently sat next to her bed, grinning wildly. “Netflix and Chill?”

 

“Definitely.”

* * *

 

“You can’t tell me that Hermione only just realised that Ron was in love with her!” I squeaked in protest, throwing down my fork into my food in protest, keeping my eyes trained on the movie playing on the screen; Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1.

 

“Listen, she was focused on school and her friends and defeating Lord Voldemort!” Barbara countered, placing her own take out box on the bedside table, scooting closer to me and throwing her arm around my shoulders, letting me curl into her side to make myself more comfortable.

 

“So if I was flirting with you and dropping constant hints that I liked you, you wouldn’t notice because your head was in a book?” I turned my head slightly to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well of course I’d notice if it was you doing the flirting,” she rolled her eyes, pressing her lips to my forehead softly, a flush spreading across my cheeks at the intimate gesture. “You’re a little cutie, Y/N…”

 

“I’m not little,” I scowled, pouting slightly, pinching her bare thigh slightly, giggling when she let out a squeak of protest. “I’m scary…”

 

“Oh really now?” she raised a brow in challenge, pushing me off her and onto my back, one of her legs throwing itself over my waist so she was straddling me. I covered my face, preparing for the worst, letting out a shout when she whacked me with a pillow. “You don’t seem all that scary to me..”

 

“This is just evil!” I squeaked, shielding my upper body as best I could, tempted to reach for a pillow of my own to get her back. “You’re a cheater!”

 

“Oh sweetie, it’s not cheating if you never had a chance of beating me anyway,” Barbara laughed, dropping her pillow onto my chest and dropping her head onto it, her entire body weight pressing against me. “I think I’m just going to stay here for the rest of the night, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Get off me, you ass,” I pushed her head off me, giggling when she almost fell off the bed, holding onto me for dear life to keep herself from impacting with the ground. “That’s what you get for being a cheater!”

* * *

 

“Babs! Are you home! I brought home ice cream!”

 

“Oh shit, that’s my dad,” Barbara jumped off the bed, rushing around her room, throwing our empty food containers and drink cans into the bin, opening her bedroom door only wide enough to stick her head through the crack. “I have a guest dad!”

 

“Is it that Y/N girl!” I giggled at the comment. Barbara turned around to playfully glare at me,  her cheeks a soft pink.

 

“Maybe!” she called back, slipping outside and closing the door behind her when we both heard her dad walking up the stairs. “Can I eat it in my room?” There was a few moments of muffled conversation before she reappeared, closing the door quickly. “He says hey…”

 

“You ashamed of me, Gordon?” I gasped mockingly, pretending to wipe a tear away.

 

“Listen, do you want the ice cream or not?”

* * *

 

“I had a great time tonight, Barbara,” I grinned, tieing my shoe lace up and standing straight back up, giggling when I saw her checking me out.

 

“So did I,” she looked back up at my face, taking my hands in her own and pulling me closer to her, her arms wrapping loosely around my waist, resting dangerously close to my behind.  “Do this mean we’re going to have a second date?”

 

“If you’re lucky.”

[First Date: Barbara](http://www.polyvore.com/first_date_barbara_gordon/set?id=205313609)                         

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave feedback and drop me a request any time you feel like it :)


End file.
